


Romancing Roman

by Cutty_Ren



Category: Logince - Fandom, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutty_Ren/pseuds/Cutty_Ren
Summary: It was such a curious thing. Everytime Roman would clasp his hands at the small of his back, square his shoulders, and fix Logan with a look of deep passionate love, the logical trait would forget how to function properly. It was like his ability to think straight had been sapped away by a special form of kryptonite tailored just for him.





	Romancing Roman

It was such a curious thing. Everytime Roman would clasp his hands at the small of his back, square his shoulders, and fix Logan with a look of deep passionate love, the logical trait would forget how to function properly. It was like his ability to think straight had been sapped away by a special form of kryptonite tailored just for him. Yes, a rather curious thing indeed. Though, anything involving the indulgences of the heart seemed to throw him for a loop. It especially didn’t help when Roman would play into the role of a royal on an almost insufferable level. Perhaps he should give these formal romantic advances a try. An experiment to see first hand if he reciprocated the actions whether Roman would react in a similar fashion or not.

 _I think a little payback is in order._ Logan planned his mode of attack with silent methodical precision. He couldn’t let Roman know exactly what his intentions were until it was too late. Subtlety was of the utmost importance in this endeavor. So, Logan resolved to carry out his little experiment and see how far he could take it.

Logan cleaned up his desk and left his room. He was feeling elated about seeing Roman. His pulse raced at the thought of making the creative trait all flustered. It was best not to get his hopes too high though. Roman could react to his advances as being old hat and simply brush it off with his usual pontifical attitude. He had to be ready for anything.

With quick lithe steps he moved over to Roman’s door and knocked softly with the back of his right hand. “Roman, it’s Logan. May I enter?” He kept his tone flat so as not to give anything away. The hint of a smile sat on the corner of his lips though.

“But of course! Come in my love!” Roman’s enthusiastic tone rang out.

Logan cautiously opened the door and stepped inside before quietly closing it again. He took note of the fact that Roman was sitting in front of a mirror at the other side of the room, casually grooming his hair. The creative trait was facing away from him. _Perfect._ He thought to himself. This would give him a better chance to spring his trap.

Feeling committed to this little exercise, Logan took the opportunity of Roman’s preoccupied state to change his attire. He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. His black polo was swapped for a long-sleeved black dress shirt with a decorative blue and black waistcoat over the top. His jeans changed into black dress slacks. On his feet were now polished black dress shoes. The only things that did not change were his glasses and tie that was tucked neatly beneath the waistcoat.

Roman was so focused on brushing his hair to perfection that he barely noticed the finger snap. “Did you need something from me, Lo?”

Logan opened his eyes and glanced down at his own attire. The wisp of a smile from earlier became a bit more prominent. He took a moment to adjust his glasses and fix his tie before speaking up. “My business here isn’t so much a need, but rather a curiosity, if you will.”

The tone of Logan’s voice is what finally caught Roman’s attention. He turned around and the sight of his lover elicited a loud gasp from his lips before he firmly clamped a hand over them, effectively quieting his outburst. His eyes had grown wide with surprise and a small blush was beginning to color his cheeks. As he took in every detail of what Logan was wearing he slowly began to rise out of his chair.

A pleased smile now sat on Logan’s lips. He was satisfied with this initial reaction but, he was still curious about something else. So, with an almost practiced motion, he squared his shoulders, clasped his hands at the small of his back and fixed Roman with a look of determination mixed with playful amusement. Then, he started to take slow calculated steps towards the creative trait.

Roman was at a loss. He’d never seen so much confidence in Logan before now. He had also never seen the logical trait take the time to dress so magnificently. The man looked absolutely stunning and handsome as all heck but, he couldn’t even bring himself to voice the compliments that sat on the tip of his tongue. The princely trait had been thrown into a shocked silence and as Logan advanced towards him he suddenly felt trapped. His heart rate was beginning to race and he swallowed nervously.

Logan crossed the room and stopped just a foot away from his creative counterpart. He then reached up to gently pull away the hand his love was still using to cover their mouth. In the next moment he kept eye contact with Roman all while slowly bringing their hand to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on his knuckles and smiled wide as a deep blush colored Roman’s cheeks an even darker red. “Well, I would certainly call _this_ little excursion a success.” Logan chuckled softly out of amusement. “Love you, my dearest.”

Roman finally found his ability to speak again, though his thoughts were still a bit muddled. “H-how long..how long have you been planning this?” He was still desperately trying to process everything that had taken place. His legs felt like they were about to give way so he used his free hand to turn the chair around and collapsed down into it. 

Logan kept holding his lover’s hand even while they dropped into a chair. “Planning? Oh, well, if you must know, I only thought to try this a little earlier; before you granted me entrance to your humble abode.” He then bowed slightly at the waist and kissed Roman’s hand once more.

This caused Roman to use his other hand in a pathetic attempt to cover his entire face. “Logan..pl..please. I..I don’t know what to do when you’re the one being all formal on me! This…this isn’t fair!” He let out a hearty laugh and then smiled as his cheeks continued to burn from the earlier blush.

“On the contrary, I think this is only par for the course. I wanted to see if our roles were switched, whether or not I could elicit the same kind of reactions from you that you so easily pull from me.” He brushed Roman’s hand absentmindedly with his thumb and his lover let out a content sigh in response. “I think I pulled off the formal romantic air with flying colors. Don’t you?” He teased and moved closer before leaning down to gently take Roman’s chin in between his index and thumb. Logan then tilted his lover’s head up a little and waited for the hand covering his face to move away.

It took Roman a moment to oblige the silent request. He wasn’t at all used to being on the receiving end of romantic gestures. His hand slowly fell away but his face was still red as a tomato and he felt a little embarrassed that Logan was seeing him like this. “Seeing how you have reduced me to nothing more than a blushing bumbling mess I would say yes, you were victorious in romancing the romantic. Well done sir.” He chuckled and looked at Logan with a loving expression. “I love you.”

“I love you as well.” Logan’s smile softened as he pulled Roman close and pressed his lips to theirs. His heart fluttered when he felt Roman simply melt beneath the kiss.

The experiment had been a success and Logan was rather proud of himself. Perhaps he would use this as a regular means of payback for whenever Roman decided to play the romantic card with him again.

For now though, Logan was happy to let his heart indulge in the simple pleasures of being romantic with his lover.

The End.


End file.
